Love is a Roaring Flame
by KenotheFireWolf
Summary: Keno the Firewolf has been struggling with his love life for a while but hasn't really let it bother him. He is on the borderline of giving up when his good friend Sonic the hedgehog decides to help him out by setting him up with Blaze the Cat. Will these two flames come together?
1. Sonic Intervention

Love is a Roaring Flame

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Hey guys KenotheFireWolf here. This Is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please don't give me any harsh criticism. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy the Story.**_

 _ **Also I don't own Sonic or any other Sega characters. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega**_

 **Chapter 1: Search For the Right One**

It was a nice sunny day in Station Square. Keno was taking a walk through the city. He was a mobian wolf with black and red fur, a long tail with a fluffy gray tip, and never went anywhere without his headphones and his sword. He has pyro kinetic abilities which allow him to control and manipulate fire.

"Hey Keno!" a familiar voice called to him as he turned around. Running towards him was The Blue Blur himself Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" said Keno with grin on his face as he and Sonic exchanged a high five

Sonic smiled "well I was wondering what you've been doing other than working at G.U.N" he said with a faint chuckle

"well, let's see. I stomped on Eggman's machine he built yesterday. Help Tails with a few inventions. And then had a sparring match with Shadow." The young wolf grinned at his accomplishments.

Sonic sighed and looked at his K-9 friend "Did you manage to find a girlfriend throughout any of that." He asked worriedly

Keno's ears flattened on his head as he looked at his feet. "No…." he sighed "it feels like I'm just too busy to find someone. Maybe I should just give up Sonic…."

Sonic's eyes widened as he heard his friend speak of giving up. "Who are you and what have you done with Keno. You can't give up now dude. How about I name off some single girls and you choose one alright?"

Knowing it was his only option Keno nodded in agreement. "Fine, let's get this over with already"

Sonic chuckled as he started thinking of names. "what about… Sally Acorn? She's a nice girl"

Keno cringed a little and shook his head quickly. "Dude you already dated her, I'm trying to avoid sloppy seconds"

The cobalt hedgehog laughed sarcastically "So NOT funny Keno. OK, how about Shade the echidna" he suggested

"Nah, I don't need Knuckles breathing down my neck since he protects her like a sister" Keno shivered slightly at the thought of it

"you make a good point. Ok then, this is my last option for you cause I'm running out of ideas. You could try Blaze the Cat" Sonic looked at Keno impatiently waiting for an answer

Keno raised an eyebrow curiously "Who the what now?". Sonic looked at Keno with a surprised face. "wait you don't know Blaze, dude you met her a few days ago. She was the cat hanging around Silver."

"I thought she was with Silver so I didn't bother" Keno said with a small shrug as he thought to himself about that moment

"Dude she sees Silver as more of a brother, you might have a chance with her. I'll even help you out." Sonic said with a smirk.

A drop of sweat slides down Keno's face. "Uh-oh, what are you planning Sonic" He asked as Sonic chuckled "Don't worry, everything is gonna be just fine" Sonic assured and speeds off.

Keno sighs "Something tells me this is gonna be bad"

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter im working on another Fanfic while writing this one. My friend and I are co-writing a fanfic that I will post later. But until then, see you guys in the next chapter.**_


	2. Blazing Start

_**Quick Author's note. At the beginning of Chapter one I forgot to edit Keno's appearance. Keno's fur is Dark gray and blue. The tip of his tail is blue instead of gray as it was stated.**_

 _ **Just wanted to get that sorted out.**_

 **Love is a Roaring Flame Chapter 2**

Keno had not heard from Sonic since he had talked to him the day before. He knew Sonic was coming up with on his crazy ideas to find a way for him and Blaze to get together and Keno was already worried. Sonic's ideas weren't always the most… reliable. "Ugh. I hope that hedgehog doesn't do something to get me into trouble with this plan of his…." Just as he finished speaking, Sonic sped up to him and stopped on a dime with his usual smirk on his face.

"Well speak of the blue devil himself. What exactly have you been up to Sonic?" The cobalt hedgehog chuckled as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Keno. I'm just making sure that everything goes well. I even asked Amy and some of the girls for some help." Keno sighed as he and Sonic began walking down the street. "Sonic I don't know about this. You know Blaze isn't really the one to go along with one of your crazy schemes." "Oh, come on Keno. Name one idea of mine that has gotten you hurt or into trouble." Keno glared at Sonic which was more than enough to get his point across as the hedgehog chuckled nervously. "Ok ok, point taken."

"I don't know what worries me more. The fact that I'm actually letting you help me or that you could actually manage to convince Blaze to go along with this." Sonic shrugs as the two of them turn a corner. "To be honest, I was a little shocked that Blaze decided to actually go along with it. So maybe things will go well if you play your cards right." Keno rolls his eyes as the two of them approach the park and come to a stop. "Before I forget, where exactly is all of this supposed to take place?" Sonic's typical smirk found its way back onto his face as he chuckled. "Right here. You and Blaze are going on a little stroll through the park. Me and the others will keep watch and stay out of sight. Don't worry you got this." Sonic then sped off before Keno could even get a word in. He would chase after him, but Keno was not going to have any luck trying to catch him.

After a few minutes of standing around Keno felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Blaze who had a rather irritated expression on her face. "I'm guessing Sonic pulled you into this little scheme of his?" Keno smirked as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "How'd you guess?" "Well, Amy and the other girls wouldn't stop bugging me unless I agreed to do this." Blaze sighed as she crossed her arms. Keno chuckled lightly as he then looked towards the park. "Well, we might as well try to enjoy ourselves while we are here. Right Princess?" Blaze smiled a bit and softly giggled. "No need for formalities Keno. But you are right, we should at least try to have fun." Keno and Blaze then began walking into the park together while engaging in some casual conversation.

Keno chuckled a bit as Blaze told him her story of how Amy and the other girls pressured her into coming out today. "Wow, who knew little Cream could be so persuasive." Blaze sighed as the two of them continued to walk. "What about you? Was it all of the boys who persuaded you?" "Nope, just Sonic himself and that was enough. I didn't need all the other guys breathing down my neck." Blaze giggled a bit, which in all honesty Keno thought was kinda cute since he rarely ever saw something like that from her. The two of them continued walking before sitting together on a bench near the lake at the far end of the park. Blaze smiled a bit as she looked out over the water. "You know Keno, this was actually pretty enjoyable. Maybe we should do this again sometime?" Keno smiled as well as he turned to look at Blaze. "I'd like that Blaze." The two of them smile at each other before parting ways and heading home.

As Keno was walking home, Sonic dashed up and skidded to a halt before walking next to him. "So how did it go buddy?" Keno rolls his eyes as the two of them walk through the town. "It actually went pretty well. She and I might be hanging out again soon." Sonic chuckled as she pat Keno on the back. "Look at you already making progress. Guess you can handle this on your own." "Trust me Sonic, I don't need help with this. Especially not from you." Sonic chuckles nervously as Keno sighs. The two of them walking together as they continued talking about Keno and his possible success in the dating game.


End file.
